


Top Dog (for now)

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 10 year reunion, Clexa mentioned, Drabble, For my patient WMTB ducklings, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiot Finn, Jealousy, One Shot, POV Finn, Smol bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Finn is in high school and is tired of the popular kids, especially Lexa Woods whose life is perfect and everyone loves her. She's the top dog in their school but she's just another preppy, arrogant, asshole who flourishes in high school but drops from the top in college.





	Top Dog (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble yo  
> As (not really) promised (I didn't promise but here I am. Coming through on my promises)!  
> A little fic since WMTB has not been updated though it seemed like it was  
> Plus, people are always saying how they love idiot Finn lol  
> Enjoy!

Finn walks the hall of his high school, hating life in the way that a lot of teenagers seem to do. 

Perhaps he would like it better had he been one of the popular kids, a thriving social butterfly. 

But he’s not. In fact, he’s on the other end of the spectrum. 

He’s not wimpy but he is more on the skinny side and just no muscle. He has a bit of boyish charm but that only goes so far, especially when he’s one of the kids people dub lame. 

Even mentally, he’s subpar, just barely scraping by with Cs and Ds. 

So he’s not in with the nerds or the socially popular kids or the jocks or any of them. 

Finn’s just a lame little subpar kid in all aspects and he hates it. 

Moreover, he hates that he’s picked on for it. 

Not by all of the popular kids, mind you, just a few of the football guys. 

Idiots. 

Still, he hates all the popular kids for it. In the end, they’re all the same really. 

 

At their school, the top of the pyramid is the girls' soccer that have won national almost 40 times in the past 50 years. 

And the captain this year is Lexa, who has led her team to victory her sophomore, junior and it’s expected her senior year. 

Scouts are looking at her and everyone knows she’ll get a full ride to whatever college she chooses. 

Lexa also throws the best ragers. It’s never at her own house but no matter where it is, she’s in charge and it’s always epic. 

Well, so he always hears. He’s never actually been invited to one. 

Lexa is also super pretty and guys and girls alike want her. And she’s smart, staying at the top of her class every year as well as student body president. 

So in their school, Lexa is top dog. 

And of course, when you’re top dog, you date the head cheerleader. The high school sweetheart, Costia. 

Popular assholes. 

Finn hates both of the fake, arrogant girls. 

Sure, they pretend to help him out when he’s being bullied but he isn’t an idiot. 

He knows it’s all for show. 

 

One day, Finn is grumbling about Lexa. 

Finn’s friend Atom tries and fails to make him feel better, to not worry or think about them. 

But Finn won’t stop, just saying how it’s stupid how popular they are and how everything is so great for them when they don’t even have to try. Everything is perfect and easy for them. 

Then Simone says how Lexa’s probably one of those kids that peak in high school. She’s at the top now but when she hits college, reality starts to set in and she can no longer skate by on talent alone. That she won’t just easily be the smartest kid anymore. 

Lexa’s life will probably tumble down until she’s lying at the high school reunion to save face. She’s probably just another kid whose highlight of their life is high school. 

Finn takes in what Simone says, digesting it and he perks up. Yeah, he has to be right. 

 

A few months and 10 years later, and Finn is pulling up to his old high school. 

He’s ready to rub his success in all those has-beens faces. 

Finn grew up after high school, growing into a man’s body. He still has a good bit of belly fat from all the fast food and convenience meals but he goes to the gym juuuuust enough to have a bit of muscle in his arms. 

He’s also working at some company and is raking in almost $40k a year. 

Finn is  _so_  ready to rub in all those assholes’ faces how he’s a successful businessman now. 

Finn sees Lexa and dammit she looks amazing. He thought she was hot in high school but she grew up too, becoming a woman instead of just a girl. 

He doesn’t try to talk to her yet but he gets close enough to listen to her conversations. And he finds out a lot since everyone wants to know what the great Lexa Woods has been up to. 

Apparently, Lexa  _dominated_  the field in college, flourishing with her new teammates. As soon as she graduated, she was the top pick and is still part of the USWNT. 

Lexa also spent her time being very active with different social movements and has even led woman’s soccer to being that of equal value to men’s. (Which also means that they’re earning a lot more than the men now who before earned more when they lost – which was most of the time – than the women did when they won – which was most of the time. 

Lexa also owns 2 very successful businesses and she’s married to a famous artist that used to be a literal supermodel. (And when her wife comes up, sliding into place at Lexa’s side, Finn knows the gorgeous blonde definitely still should be. 

Lexa’s life is as perfect as can be. 

Finn, for his part, is even more jealous than he was in high school. 

He doesn’t understand why everything is working out for her when she already had her time in high school. 

Lexa already had her time on top! 

When is it  _Finn’s_  turn? 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to put in dialogue but thought 'nah.'  
> # lazy # just trying to be consistent yo


End file.
